Beyond Scared Straight
by insanestatic
Summary: Fionna gets tired of Marshall's crap and decides that he needs to be punished. Human AU. Dom Fionna. Slight Marball/Gumshall/Gumlee. Not Fiolee


"So, let me get this straight. You met an African _prince_?" "Well, not like a royal prince, but he's pretty much the next in line to rule the tribe." "Yeah, like I'd want to rule a tribe of people who live with lions. I definitely wouldn't do that; I'm _way_ too pretty to have my sexy bits chomped off and eaten by dirty _cats_." "You're only saying that because you're not nearly awesome enough to handle a cool thing like a lion." "Yeah yeah, whatever bunny girl. If you're going to wear those ears, at least get the rest of the outfit." "Rest of what outfit?" "Oh you know, the heels, the lipstick, the fishnets…" "These aren't Playboy bunny ears! The prince gave me this hat!" "Whatever you say. Just so you know, tell me when the issue you're in comes out ASAP." "Augh!"

Fionna face planted into her outstretched hand. Why did she keep hanging out with her annoying neighbor? Oh right, he was a pretty cool guy when he wasn't trying so hard to flirt with her or push her buttons. Sometimes she just wished she could hang out with people her own age. "Shouldn't you be with your tutor or whatever?" "Nah, Bubba butt is too sick to deal with me today and I might catch it anyway. You're stuck with me until I feel like leaving. But, you're changing the subject. Tell me more about this _prince_ you met. I feel like you aren't telling me something." "Well, he was actually a really great guy! I know I was supposed to be doing research on the whole tribe, but I mainly just got info from him. The weirdest thing though was that he had questions for me. I was more than happy to answer even though Kate had to be there. I have to say that it was the first time I was embarrassed to have her as my translator. With some of the stuff we talked about, I really wish I knew the language myself so she wouldn't have to hear all of what we spoke about. Anyway, he told me about stuff there, I told him about stuff here, he showed me stuff there, I showed stuff from here…" "Sounds like you got personal with this guy. Did Fifi finally get some?" "Well, actually…yeah." "Wait, hold up. You did?!" "Marshall, I'm 28. Did you really expect me to still be a virgin? Besides, I'm a grown woma-" "You filthy little freak. Doing it with an exotic guy? You really are an adventurous little explorer. How about you show me some stuff you lea-"

"Marshall; how the heck does me taking a liking to someone enough to go to bed with them make me a filthy freak? It wasn't like I let everyone in the tribe take turns with me! I just…I really like him, you know? I just felt comfortable with him and felt like we had a special connection. I'm actually really going to miss him." "Soooooo, how about teaching me some of the stuff you learned now that I know you've apparently been hiding some experience from me?" "Stuff _I_ learned? Please; it was him who had to learn." "Damn Fionna. So, how big was this guy?" Fionna just gave Marshall a cold look, but it failed to work with her cheeks so flushed. "Come on, you can tell me. It is just a harmless little ques-wait, it was _that _big? And it was _that_ thick? Holy shit…" "Now will you shut up?" "Nope. I want you to give me a go." "Marshall, why don't you realize that just because I am female that doesn't mean I'm obligated to have sex with you? I'm so sick of your dumb flirting!" "It's because you _should_ grind with me! I mean, it's not like you're gonna get anything better than this. Besides, you have a reason to do me now. You said you missed him right? I can make you forget all about him! Hey, what are you doing?"

Marshall froze when he heard a familiar click he has heard hundreds of times in numerous video games and movies. He was hoping he heard wrong, but his hearing proved correct when he saw Fionna lift a gun out of the bag she had her hand in and thoroughly scrutinize it. "I _really_ don't want help forgetting him, but I guess you can always help me with target practice." "Come on Fionna, put the gun down. Fionna? _Fionna_!" Marshall tried to dash to the door, but with surprising speed Fionna beat him to it and blocked it with her body. "Nah, I can do whatever I want. Like I said, I'm a grown woman. Either you learn to treat me with respect and stop bugging me or my little toy will go off and I can make it look like a bloody _accident_. I love having you as a friend and all, but you go too far. For once in your life, drop it you _freak_ and show some _respect_!" "W-whatever you say Fi. What do you want? A foot rub? Tea? Want me to write you a song about how great you are?" "I didn't say praise, I said I just wanted some respect. To start, I want you to stop flirting with me all of the time like you expect me to yank off all of my clothes and beg you to take me and acting like I don't deserve to have a little pleasure when I want from whoever I want." "I didn't say you didn't deserve it, I'm just pissed that you did some stranger and not me. Besides, I thought you were pure of heart or whatever and was just surprised that you had a naughty side."

Marshall's eyes widened when he suddenly found the gun aimed at his legs, but then let out a sigh of relief when she let the bullets drop out of it. "You know what, I'm just done. I guess I'll never get anything through your thick head. You must be directly related to t-rexes, because I swear your skull is made out of _diamond_. Just…just get on the bed and let me teach you a lesson the hard way." "What? It's about fucking time!" Marshall excitedly hopped on Fionna's bed and watched her go into her walk-in closet. "Don't get excited Marshie. You will not enjoy what I'm going to do to you. I'm only doing this because I need something to tie me over until I go back to Africa to study the tribe again. You're not going to be nearly as good, so I guess I'll have to do some other stuff to make up for it. Hopefully it will get you to stop treating me like poo from now on too." "Oh no, was that supposed to be an insult? I'm so hurt; I can feel my little heart breaking up into little bits. I'm _definitely_ going to prove you wrong little bunny!" "Yeah, a pretty much emaciated 16 year old is going to be better than an adult African prince that's hardened by the harsh elements and climate of the Savanna. Do you _hear _yourself? Besides, who said he did anything? I did everything and the same will happen with you. You're just going to lay there and be a good toy or there will be consequences."

Right as Marshall was going to question what she meant by 'toy', she came out of her closet with a box of various items. "What, no sexy outfit? Are you _sure_ you know how to do sex the right way? Come on, I'm sure you have _something_ in that closet you could put on to entertain m-" Marshall was abruptly cut off when a fire cracker exploded on his cheek. When he opened his eyes and looked at her in a daze, he realized that she had apparently punched him, and punched him _hard_. "Listen up you fucking asshole. This is only happening because I want some and not because I finally gave into your desire. I'm not doing anything to please you because this will be all about me and no one else, so this is as much as you will see of me. Just so you know, I won't care if you're suffering or anything because you fucking _asked for it and I am on my last nerve with you_. Enjoy your last few minutes of peace while you can." "Wait, I think I changed my mi-mmmmph!" Marshall was abruptly cut off by a pillow to his mouth. "Don't talk unless spoken to. This is your first and _only _warning."

Marshall felt his blood run cold as she blind folded him and tied his wrists and ankles to the bed posts. He squirmed slightly when she yanked his pants and boxers down to his ankles with cold hands. "Why the Hell are you so skinny?! I bet the prince's arms are bigger than your pencil thighs. Good thing I don't have to look at those pitiful things. And speaking of pitiful things, I see that your huge ego must have been to compensate for what I see before me." Marshall felt his face grow hot in response to the insults as he heard what sounded like Fionna undressing. He groaned in protest at being blindfolded, but was quickly shut up when he felt nails dig into his tender inner thighs. Soon he felt tightness at the base of his member when Fionna slipped a band onto it and couldn't help but gulp.

The next 3 minutes felt like an eternity as Marshall wondered what was going to happen to him. Was she just joking around and was trying to scare him? Is she actually going to hack him to pieces? Will he be able to walk out of there alive later on? Soon after wondering these thoughts, he squirmed and let out pained moans when he suddenly felt a great intrusion gradually get shoved into an awkward spot. "Are you seriously freaking out from just that? I'm surprised you aren't used to that. If you are having trouble with this, then you're just plain screwed in more ways than one. Either you lied about your experience or someone hasn't gotten any back here in a while." "The guy I had switched scho-nnnngh!" "Did I say you can talk? Now you can deal with the rest of it." Marshall briefly lost his breath when the intrusion suddenly started to vibrate. He began to breathe heavier and let out quiet moans as the vibrations switched back and forth from continuous to pulses and levels of intensity that got higher. Right when he thought he was about to go over the limit, the intensity decreased to almost nothing. Damn it, did she have a remote to it?

Sure enough, the levels and modes fluctuated at a pace that lacked pattern so greatly that he just assumed she had a remote. When he let out a violent gasp at a sudden intensity spike, he heard her giggle. The teasing pleasure went on for quite a while before Fionna got bored and removed the device. "You seem to be enjoying that too much. We can't have that now, can we?" "We can." Marshall let out a surprisingly girlish scream when a riding crop cracked across his stomach with force strong enough for a loud 'smack' to emit from the strike. "Geeze, you really do fail to learn. That's very sad for you, but great for me!" Marshall let out yet another scream as he felt yet an even larger intrusion suddenly slam all of the way into him.

Minutes? Hours? Days? Marshall wasn't sure how long passed. He could tell Fionna had on a strap on, but he was surprised by how furious she was thrusting into him. Even that guy he had experimented with hadn't been _this_ good with his hips, and definitely hadn't lasted this long. It hurt quite a bit at first, but eventually it subsided until it was bearable. Marshall's breathing became erratic as his climax approached and never came. He almost let out a complaint when she suddenly stopped and began going at an agonizingly slow pace, but he remembered to keep his mouth shut. "You look like you're going to blow. Do you want to?" "Yes…" "Are you sure?" "Yes…" "Yes what?" "Yes…Fionna?" Marshall whimpered when she grinded completely to a halt. "Yes m-mistress?" "That's better; you're allowed to finish. Good boy" Marshall cried out in pleasure when she suddenly resumed pounding into him with such furiosity that he was afraid the bed wouldn't hold up. The pressure in his nether regions built up to almost the highest point, but still nothing happened. Who knows how long later, Fionna once again stopped.

"Aww, what's wrong Mar Mar? I told you that you were allowed to finish." Marshall drooled as Fionna gently circled a rough finger tip over the head of his throbbing member and felt like his entire body was going to explode. "Oh, that's right! Silly me; I put a band on little _little_ Marsh. I guess you'll just have to suffer then. However, since you've been good I'll let you get a peek at the goods." Fionna then proceeded to turn around and shake her bare rump in Marshall's face and let out a naughty giggle. "Oh, I'm silly again! You can't see these buns with that blind fold on. So sad for Mar Mar." Marshall whined loudly and felt a tear slide down his cheek. "Please…please mistress…" "I didn't say you could talk, but please what?" "Please let me finish! I'm dying here!" "Guess what? I'm not taking it off any time soon. Request not granted!" Yet again, for an amount of time Marshall was not able to count, Fionna went on pounding him.

Fionna tensed up for a minute when the phone rang and slowed to an agonizingly slow rate once again. She peeked at the caller ID and groaned as she shoved what seemed to be her dirty socks into his mouth. "Be quiet or else I'll extend the session a few more hours. Hello Mrs. Lee? Oh yeah, Marsh is still over here, but he's busy in the pooper right now though. Listen, can he stay over here? He decided to be a butt and say that he's way better than me at a bunch of video games, so we're kind of in a marathon battle to the death. Well, we just took a break from Just Dance 3 which is why I'm still so out of breath. He can stay? Great! I am not determined to let his butt win, so I warn you that he may not come home for quite a while! Ok, bye bye." Fionna yanked her socks out of Marshall's mouth and began slowly grinding once again. "Did you hear that Marsh? You can stay! And for not screaming to your mommy, I'll let you get a little relief." With that, Fionna removed the band from Marshall's member and slammed into him, earning an animalistic screech followed by a fountain of seed spurting all over her prisoner. "Blegh, that's really gross. And that is really saying something coming from someone who had to earn another tribe's trust by pig wrestling in a mud pit that probably had a ton of pig manure in it."

Marshall panted and grinned from the tremendous relief only to feel the strap once again put on him. "You still look pitiful, but I guess you'll have to do. I hope you didn't think we were done, because if you did you must have forgotten that I haven't gotten any yet." "Fionna, please, I-" Whap. Whap. Whap. Whap. Each strike brought searing pain to Marshall's sweaty skin. "Still such a loud mouth. If you keep talking like that I might have to get a new whip at the end of this. Oh, and sorry if I break your pelvis or something." With that, Fionna climbed on top of Marshall and proceeded to ride him mercilessly.

* * *

"Dude, get up. I'm done with you and you can go home now. Sleep at home, not in my bed. Besides, Kate said she's coming back home later." Marshall realized he was untied and that the reason why it was still dark was because his eyes were sealed shut. Slowly prying them open, he took a look at Fionna and noticed that her hand was near the bag he remembered contained her gun. Using what little strength he had, he surprisingly was able to get out of bed and stagger over to the door. When he noticed how his shirt was covered in stains from the times he was able to release, he shakily zipped up his jacket. "See you later dude! I hope you'll listen to and respect me from now on and stop with the flirting. Just remember that if you don't treat me right, I'll use you half to death again. Bye buddy!"

Marshall slowly staggered to his house and was barely able to make it up the stairs once inside. He collapsed onto his bed and sighed at the amazing comfort. Using what little strength he had left, he peeked the calendar on his phone. Sunday? He went over her house on Friday! "Fucking _nympho_…." The next instant, Marshall blacked out.

* * *

"Alright, so those are the groups of the periodic table. Now, which group does Helium belong to?" "Mmm hmm…" "Marshall!" "Huh? What? I said yes!" "I asked you a question. If you keep zoning out like this, you're never going to be prepared for the exam!" Marshall rolled his eyes and laid back in his chair. He really could care less about any stupid exam, but his mom made him get someone as his tutor so his grades wouldn't get him kicked out of the private school he's in. "Relax Bubs, everything's gonna be fine." No they will not be at this rate!" "Trust me, everything is gonna be fine." _Fine just like you…wait…what am I thinking?!_

Marshall felt his dark cheeks light up slightly. Ever since after Fionna pretty much fucked him until he knew nothing but to try to never anger her again or face her wrath, he has found himself zoning out to admire the boy in front of him during his sessions with his tutor, Bubba. He never thought he could find the uptight redhead attractive, but he did. He began to realize things like how cute it was when he spoke about science, how he could be completely clueless to things, and how unlike himself, he didn't have hallows in his pants where his butt is supposed to be. They reminded him of two soft, pillowy marshmall-

"_Marshall_!" "Huh? God Bubs, I'm right in front of you. There's no need to yell." "Well, that was the only way to get your attention. You've been so distracted lately that I can't tutor you as long as you do it. I honestly can't." "Listen, I uh…something happened a while ago that has had me…thinking. Sorry, but I just got pretty messed up by it." Bubba's scowl softened as Marshall looked up at him. "I uh…can I have a hug, Bub Bubs? It's not some sort of prank, and I know this isn't like me, but-" Marshall was silenced when Bubba embraced him without a second thought. Marshall grinned and hugged him back, enjoying his softness and the light scent of bubblegum shampoo wafting from his hair. Funny, he had experimented a few times for the heck of it, but never really felt so strongly about a guy until now. Now that he thought of it, the more he admired Bubba, the less he went around the halls admiring the lovely assets of his female classmates. What did Fionna do to him? Did she scare him to barely liking women? What would that be called? Scared straight? Nope, the opposite of it he decided. This was _beyond_ scared straight.

"Marshall, can you let go now? We've been hugging for a while now, and…" "Huh? Oh, sorry! Heh." Marshall reluctantly let go of him and sat back down. Bubba sat back in his own chair and gave Marshall an odd look. "Well, like I said, I can't help you if you're so distracted. So, do you want to talk about what happened?" "It's really nothing you'd want to hear. I kind of don't want to talk about it actually. It's a pretty wild stor-" Bubba watched as Marshall went ghost white as his cell phone went off. He assumed that since that wasn't his usual ring tone and he reacted so strongly to it, it must be personalized for a person that was the source of his apparent trauma. Marshall stared at his phone in fear. After a certain bunny used him half to death, he gave her a ring tone that would make her get out her gun if she heard it, but he felt suited her perfectly. On and on, his phone droned and filled the room with "She's a super freak, super freak! She's super freaky…". Perhaps he never will learn.


End file.
